


Kang Minhee, You're Cute

by WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Confident Junho??, Junho appreciates Minhee's freckles, Junho calls Minhee cute like three times, M/M, Minhee is cute, Minhee is pouting for most of this, Minhee's First Kiss, OOC but who cares, Profanity appears for 1 second, THIS IS A PG PAIRING, TLDR: JunMin like each other and kiss for the first time, all floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon/pseuds/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon
Summary: “Why haven’t we kissed yet?”“Do you want to?”“Only if you do.”Spoiler: They kiss





	Kang Minhee, You're Cute

**Author's Note:**

> o o f. This is a PG pairing, so they're just gonna kiss. It's a sweet, intimate, innocent gesture.

“Why haven’t we kissed yet?” Minhee ponders, eyes closed, laying with his arms spread wide over his bed.

“Do you want to?” Junho asks, glancing up from his phone.

Minhee hums thoughtfully, rolling onto his side with a tired grin, “Only if you do.”

It’s always moments like this that Junho finds Minhee the most luminescent. It’s just early enough in the evening that the light hitting his complexion is golden, his hair looks soft against the crumpled sheets and the freckles dotted across his cheeks align not unlike constellations.

“Have you kissed someone before?” Minhee asks, drawing circles against Junho’s thigh with a pointed index finger.

“Yeah, why?”

The blonde shoots up, eyes wide, “You have?”

Junho shrugs, thinking of the times he'd slap kisses over his Mother's cheeks when he was younger, “Is it that surprising?”

“Who did you kiss? Do I know them? Why haven’t we kissed then?” Minhee asks at once, pouting.

“Close your eyes.”

Minhee does without question, lashes fluttering in anticipation. Junho’s light touch holds at his chin and he puckers his lips as a reflex. He can tell Junho’s face is hovering near because he’s breathing through his mouth like a puppy.

Junho cradles Minhee’s face in both hands, admiring how the younger leans into his touch, features rounded and sweet.

Minhee’s cheeks pinken as the seconds tick by before he flicks an eye open to see what the hold up is. Junho is smiling fondly - looking perfect per usual,

“You’re cute.”

_What the fuck. _

Minhee pushes on the other’s shoulders, “Shut up, am not.”

“Close your eyes again, I’ll kiss you for real this time.” Junho laughs - and it’s the most precious thing.

Minhee shakes his head, turning away from the elder like a petulant child, “I don’t wanna kiss you anymore.”

Junho can’t contain his delight, laughing brightly,

“You’re too cute.” 

“I’m not cute.”

Junho cherishes the bright hue of the younger’s cheeks,

“Are you embarrassed?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

Minhee turns to face the brunette with a flip of his hair, frowning and Junho cups a hand to the blonde's cheek, voice soft “Just close your eyes.”

Minhee hates that he does exactly that, pressing his lips together firmly, cheeks puffing. There’s a shift in weight on the mattress as Junho takes his time to admire the younger’s soft, golden features before leaning closer.

Minhee doesn’t quite understand the sensation at first.

_Why is something like touching lips so intimate? _

Junho seems to know what he’s doing, slotting their mouths together, prying Minhee’s lips into a comfortable orientation. Junho shifts to his knees, drawing them into a closer weave, Minhee's back arching and pliant.

Minhee does his best to match the elder’s lead, hands grasping for shoulders, pressing upwards to maximise their proximity. His lips are parted in the mix and the heat of Junho’s breath against tongue sends goosebumps running down his arms, his grip on Junho's shirt stuttering.

The air continues escaping his lungs and he feels giddy as he pulls away, inhaling deeply. Junho doing the same, finding one of Minhee’s hands and holding it firmly. 

“You’re blushing.” Junho comments, lips pulled straight.

“So are you!” The blonde retorts, lips and cheeks glowing pink as his face blooms into a grin, lip corners dimpling upwards.

Junho’s eyes smile as he pokes a finger to the faintest freckle on the tip of Minhee’s nose,

“You’re cute.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You didn't die! 
> 
> If you have suggestions or criticisms please comment or something so I can learn - I'm pretty hopeless lol.
> 
> Fighting^^


End file.
